


The Witchling

by Sunny_Dee_Jee



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amity has some too, I try to write Luz like a watered down Azula but I just end up writing a Sokka lmao, Im trying my best, LMAO, Lumity, Luz has a lot of internal questioning, Mostly just drabbles in order, Multi, Witchling AU, gotta get that good angst 🤧, it’s gonna be fun, like a lot, they all have some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Dee_Jee/pseuds/Sunny_Dee_Jee
Summary: Luz had grown up in Emperor Belos’ castle, training, getting close with every guard and every assistant. She also was trained to hate all rebellion (real fun at parties huh?), just her luck a rebellion had been rising up since she was just four. So when she runs into a certain green haired witch apart of this rebellion after a personal defeat, she starts to question right from wrong.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. The Owl Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Luz’s firsr encounter with a member of the rebellion, but certainly not her last

“Ugh, the rebellion again?” Luz asked Kikimora, who nodded. This time there were deep red roses that spelling out, “Free The Isles”. Free the Isles from what? Their own buffoonery? 

Things like this has been popping up all over Bonesborough, this was the more....calmer ones. There was a rebellion, trying to take down the Emperor as leader. 

Stupid wild witches. 

“This is what? The third one this week? Wasn’t Lilith supposed to capture the Owl Lady? The leader of the rebellion?” With that, Kikimora laughed, a tad bit bitter. “Mrs Clawthorne has failed to capture the Owl Lady for years, she won’t succeed now.

“That reminds me, Emperor Belos has a task for you.” Luz perked up, a task? It’s been, like, months since he asked her to do something for him. Luz liked it when he asked her to do things, it made her feel special, wanted. 

Luz raised an eyebrow, “What’s the task?” Luz hoped it was something important, a nice way to test her skills. 

Kikimora gestured her to follow, and she did. The people in Bonesborough seemed to step back as they walked through the deadly town. Lilith has told her that it was a good thing, but Luz swore she saw fear in some of their eyes. 

They were in a dark forest. It gave Luz slight chills. She shuddered but kept following the little demon. 

Luz stared at a house in the distance, with an.....owl? Kikimora gestured for her to halt, and Luz did. “That is the house of the Owl Lady. We’ve foolishly tried to use our best yet most outlandish defenses. We have to try a more, secretive approach.” 

A smile played onto Luz’s lips. Stealth was her specialty. “Tomorrow at sundown, you’ll sneak into the Owl Lady’s home and bring her back. The Emperor will be pleased if you succeed.” 

Luz had a feeling she would. 

—————

The sun was setting a beautiful horizon painted with deep yellows, reds, and brilliant oranges. Luz stalking from the bushes, dressed in all black, kinda like an elegant shadow. Weapons and rope were secured in secret pockets that only she could access. 

And lastly, a stunning potion attached to her side. Luz felt more than ready to bring down this tyrant once and for all. 

“Let’s do this Luz.” She whispered to herself. And silently went out. 

She was at the side of the house, Lilith had warned her of the door, apparently it utterly destroyed all of Lilith’s men (Luz laughed and Lilith glared). 

“Hoot hoot! Why do I sense an unwanted presence? Hoot hoot! Oh Edddaaaa!” The owo in the door swung the door open and expanded its neck to enter the house. Luz suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. 

A woman in about her late forties came out. She looked tired, very tired. “Who’s here Hooty?” She asked. Although she seemed more done with the owl than interested. 

That must be the Owl Lady!, Luz thought to herself. She couldn’t reveal herself, not yet. But she had a feeling that that stupid owl bird tube thing was going to reveal her hiding place. Luckily, she was prepared for this. 

A trap was hidden in the opposite side of her. Luz pressed a button cleverly hidden on her leggings. She was a bit of a tinkerer if did say so herself. A small stomping noise erupted from the trap. The Owl Lady snapped her head towards the noise. “Thanks Hooty, I’ll send whatever trespasser on their way.”

“No problem, hoot! Hoot! Now I’m going to sniff out some human lunch!” Hooty, that was the tube’s name, expanded his neck even more as it launched it into the forest. 

“Whatever Hooty—wait, human lunch?” Luz tensed, he couldn’t he talked about her? 

It was like she jinxed it, the stupid bird tube came crashing her way, it’s neck wrapped around her foot and launched her into the air. 

She was dangling in the air because of a demon bird tube. Spectacular. Just spectacular. 

Her daggers and knifes fell out her pockets as her blood rose to her head. This really wasn’t how she wanted this raid to go. But she quickly grabbed a dagger midair and tried to continuously stab Hooty. 

“Oh hoot hoot! Wow! That tickles!” Hooty laughed and flopped around, making Luz almost drop her dagger—multiple times. 

“Kid, just get outta here.” The Owl Lady waves for Hooty to let her go. Luz fell to the ground with a loud, “oof!” 

But Luz wasn’t going to go, she needed to succeed with this mission. “No!” She yelled. Luz swiped her dagger at the Owl Lady, who lazily put up a defense shield. This wasn’t working. “I’m not going to fight you, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Luz shook her head, “I’m not looking for a fight either,” 

She reached for the potion, but it was gone. Luz quickly looked at Hooty, who seemed to be drenched in some liquid, deadly still. Luz internally groaned, this wasn’t going well—at all. She had to bail. 

Luz cursed herself before throwing her dagger into the ground (mostly for dramatic effect, she deserved at least one good thing after this epic fail) and dashing into the bushes. 

—————

“I trust that you’ve safely captured the Owl Lady. Although may I ask, shouldn’t she be with you?” Emperor Belos asked from his throne. Luz was bowed down on her knees, a little terrified if she was being honest. 

She took a deep breath, “I-I did not capture The Owl Lady.” Luz admitted. She hung her head lower than normal. The Emperor perked up, “Oh? Then what was twelve years of training for? Nothing?” 

Luz’s face grew hot. The Emperor had her be trained a different way than normal witches. She wasn’t allowed to attend Hexside, the guards had her privately trained in stealth and combat. Because she was human, she didn’t have powers, she couldn’t pick a coven, even if she really wanted to. 

“N-No Emperor Belos.” Luz stammered. Suddenly he clutched his head in his hands, guards quickly gave him a palisman, which he consumed. 

“OUT!” He ordered. Luz got up and slowly backed out of the throne room. Did the Emperor just eat a palisman? Luz tried not to dwell on it to much, it was probably something else, like small chicken with liquid inside or something. 

—————

Luz laid on her side in bed. Thoughts seemed to flutter around her like butterflies flying out of their cocoons. The events of the day came tumbling back on her, guilt flooded her stomach, how she let down the Emperor himself. 

How does someone just do that? 

Failures. That’s who. Only failures can screw up that bad. Lilith is getting older, no one can deny that. She can no longer do tasks like she used to. Luz was young, and capable with twelve years of intense training in her belt. She can’t just....screw up! 

Sleep seemed to grasp on her like a rope. She felt her eyes become droopy. Luz didn’t want to sleep, to much to think about.

Wasn’t that what dreams were for? Letting go of the overwhelming weight of the day to unwind and let go. Those thoughts will always be there tomorrow. Waiting for her. 

But for now? She’ll just forget, even if it it’s just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity had a book to her face, which was completely red. She looked like some demented tomato. Luz had a doll behind her back, an Azura one, her face flamed up too, she’ll admit. 

“Why do you look so embarrassed? This is for bonding.” Lilith asked them to bring things that were meaningful to them. Luz should’ve brought in some random rock or something, but Lilith would’ve known. The other day it was decided that they were going to be partners. Luz was not a fan.

Now they were supposed to “bond”. Apparently to be good partners they had to “know each other”. Luz was going to be sixteen next week, and her most meaningful object was an Azura doll. That totally doesn’t look childish.

Lilith looked at Amity, who slowly took the book from her face. There was a book cover covering the cover. Amity removed it revealing a children’s book. “Otabin the Bookmaker, it’s my favorite book.” Amity said quickly. Luz raised a brow, the rebel girl’s favorite book was a children’s book?

Luz brought out her Azura doll. “The Good Witch Azura doll, I found it somewhere when I was 12.” She had. About four years ago she found a shabby Azura doll somewhere in the woods, she had convinced herself it was from the human realm. It became her only piece as her human self. Although now she knows it was something she told herself to make herself feel better.

Luz saw Amity staring, “Don't dwell on it.” Luz rolled her eyes. She hated this, so much. “I just don’t get it.” Amity blurted. Lilith sighed, it was clear that they didn’t get the point of this whole assignment. “In the middle of battle, Amity is stuck with her opponent having the upper hand, would you go to help her?”

No.

“Exactly. You have to get comfortable with each other, meaning knowing things about each other. Connecting the bond. Now Luz, explain why it’s meaningful to you.” This made no sense. She wasn’t about to tell this random rebel why this doll was important to her. But Lilith said it, so she had to do it.

“I’m human, and found this Azura doll in the woods when I was 12, thinking it was from the human world. So I kept it.” Luz said it fast, but Amity definitely caught all of it. She tilted her head to the side, “Human? How are you training then?” She wasn’t telling her that. Luz hated being so rude, and she would’ve been more nicer if Amity wasn’t a rebel.

Lilith gave her a pointed work. “I don’t work with magic, but with weapons and little inventions that I make. What are you doing?” She was referencing what the rebellion was up to of course, but she knew Amity wouldn’t flat out say that. That would be the stupidest act ever.

“I’m training to join the Emperor’s Coven. Maybe I can get some tips from you.” Amity tilted her head with a bit of a smirk. “Can you join the Emperor’s Coven being a human? Is that allowed?” Probably. Emperor Belo’s said that if she worked hard enough, she could be the first human to do so.

“It is actually. But isn’t it funny that as a human I’m more farther in my goal than you. Aren’t you a Blight?” Amity’s face flamed. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked like she was going to say something but then back downed. She breathed in and out and sighed. “Whatever Luz.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons

-Edric and Emira joined the rebellion first, and then convinced Amity to join 

-Willow did end up snapping at Boscha, scaring her away from bullying Willow (but she does take jabs once in a way) 

-Eda leads the rebellion, which has a few members, the closet ones are Willow, Edric, Emira, Amity, Gus, and Bump 

-Camila still has no idea where her daughter is, still kinda losing her mind 

-Luz became very, very antisocial because of her training. So Lilith tried to force a friendship between this very kid with very important parents. They didn’t vibe so they pretend to hang out but don’t, but they’re comfortable with each other now 

-Remember those tunnels Gus made? Yeah, the rebellion use it to get around all the time. The Emperor’s Coven is slowly going crazy because of it 

-Since Luz cant use magic, she picked up tinkering, maybe small inventions that help the Emperor’s Coven


End file.
